The present invention relates to an article comprising a substrate containing silicon and a barrier layer which functions as a protective environmental/thermal barrier coating and, more particularly, a barrier layer which inhibits the formation of gaseous species of Si, particularly Si(OH)x when the article is exposed to a high temperature, aqueous (water and/or steam) environment.
Ceramic materials containing silicon and metal alloys containing silicon have been proposed for structures used in high temperature applications as, for example, gas turbine engines, heat exchangers, internal combustion engines, and the like. A particular useful application for these materials is for use in gas turbine engines which operate at high temperatures in aqueous environments. It has been found that these silicon containing substrates can recede and lose mass as a result of a formation volatile Si species, particularly Si(OH)x and SiO when exposed to high temperature, aqueous environments. For example, silicon carbide when exposed to a lean fuel environment of approximately 1 ATM pressure of water vapor at 1200xc2x0 C. will exhibit weight loss and recession at a rate of approximately 6 mils per 1000 hrs. It is believed that the process involves oxidation of the silicon carbide to form silica on the surface of the silicon carbide followed by reaction of the silica with steam to form volatile species of silicon such as Si (OH)x. Naturally it would be highly desirable to provide a external barrier coating for silicon containing substrates which would inhibit the formation of volatile silicon species, Si(OH)x and SiO, and thereby reduce recession and mass loss.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide an article comprising a silicon containing substrate with a barrier layer which inhibits the formation of gaseous species of Si, particularly Si(OH)x, when the article is exposed to a high temperature, aqueous environment.
A second objective of this invention is to provide an article comprising a substrate with a barrier layer providing thermal protection, such layer closely matching the thermal expansion of the substrate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for producing an article as aforesaid.
The present invention relates to an article comprising a silicon containing substrate having a barrier layer on the substrate, wherein the barrier layer functions to both inhibit the formation of undesirable gaseous species of silicon when the article is exposed to a high temperature, aqueous environment and to provide thermal protection. By high temperatures is meant the temperature at which the Si in the substrate forms Si(OH)x and/or SiO in an aqueous environment. By aqueous environment is meant a water and/or steam environment. The silicon containing composite is preferably a ceramic or metal alloy containing silicon. The external barrier layer is characterized by a coefficient of thermal expansion which is within plus or minus 3.0 ppm per degree centigrade of the coefficient of expansion of the silicon containing substrate. The preferred barrier layer in accordance with the present invention is a barium aluminosilicate and, preferably, a barium-alkaline earth aluminosilicate wherein the alkaline earth metal is ideally strontium. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the article can include one or more intermediate layers between the silicon based substrate and the barrier layer. The intermediate layer(s) serve(s) to provide enhanced adherence between the barrier layer and the substrate and/or to prevent reactions between the barrier layer and the substrate.
The invention further relates to a method for producing an article comprising a silicon containing substrate and a barrier layer which inhibits the formation of gaseous species of silicon and/or provides thermal protection when the article is exposed to a high temperature, aqueous environment as defined above.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow from the following detailed description.